I Miss Hogwarts
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry and his friends gather for a special dinner and recall their memories when they were back at Hogwarts.


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Thursday, July 7th- "**I Miss Hogwarts**"

Character/s: **Harry Potter** (and friends)

**Thanks To Tiff, my wonderful beta. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. GOT IT?**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Back During Our First Time<strong>**"**

Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Theodore met up at the lobby of the Ministry after a day's work. Hermione, Pansy, and Luna had owled them about their dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Seamus and Blaise bought the place after the war and had made it even greater than it was before they took hold of the management. That night, the pub was closed for a special dinner, a dinner of friends getting together.

Pansy worked as the manager of Honeydukes while Luna ran the Post Office. Hermione partnered the new and improved Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop with Dean. Pansy stopped by the Post Office to pick up Luna and get her to help with the baskets of sweets she had brought for everyone. Luna saw Pansy enter the office from the back.

"I'll be there in a second, Pansy. Just have to stuff the last batch of letters inside these bags." Luna called from the back.

"Hurry up, Luna. We have to pick up Hermione and Dean before heading to the Three Broomsticks." Pansy said as she placed down the two baskets she was carrying.

After a few more minutes, Luna came out and was ready to leave. She grabbed her coat from the closet and turned to Pansy.

"These sweets will be a great surprise for everyone." Luna said.

Pansy nodded.

"Of course. I asked Hermione what everyone's favourites were. Discreetly of course." Pansy said.

They laughed as they carried a basket each out the office. Luna made sure that the doors and windows were securely locked tight before they left. She didn't want anything to happen to the letters and packages while she was gone. Pansy and Luna went to Scrivenshaft's and were just in time to see Hermione and Dean locking up.

"We wondered when you'd get here." Hermione said as Pansy and Luna walked closer.

"Sorry, I had to make sure the letters and packages were safe and in order. It would be advantageous on my part that I finished sorting them now than tomorrow." Luna explained.

"No need to explain yourself to us, Luna. Besides, you both got here just in time. Here, let me carry those baskets for you girls." Dean offered as he reached out.

Luna and Pansy gladly gave him the baskets and they began walking, heading to the dinner's venue. Hermione was trying to charm her hair to calm down despite the cold wind that was tugging on the ends of her curls. The other three laughed. Pansy and Luna pulled out their wands and helped Hermione with her hair. Dean was laughing most of the way.

Just as the four got there, Harry and the boys apparated outside the pub.

"Hey guys!" Hermione called out.

The boys turned to the approaching four and waved. Hermione gave Harry and Ron a hug while Pansy and Draco began their rant at each other. Neville approached Dean and took the other basket from him and they all went inside.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Luna said as they all marched inside.

The boys took the girl's jackets and hang them at the rack near the foot of the stairs. Just then, Seamus and Blaise came to greet them.

"Everyone seems to be here. Dinners almost ready. We hope everyone's hungry." Blaise said.

"No need to hurry, Blaise. You and Seamus take your time." Harry said.

Blaise and Seamus nodded and they went back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Luna was standing by the bookcase when Neville approached her. He saw her holding an old photo album and was surprised when he saw the photos it contained. He and Luna began laughing which caught everyone's attention.

"Oi Luna! What are you and Neville laughing at?" Pansy said as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to them.

When she saw what they were looking at, she couldn't help but laugh as well. No wonder they were laughing that way. This got the rest curious as well.

"Oi oi, don't hog it all for yourselves." Hermione said and went over.

And just like Pansy, Hermione began laughing as well when she saw the photos. Dean and Theodore looked at each other then went over too. They began to laugh like the rest did. Harry and Draco exchanged a look of curiosity. They went over and looked at the object that was causing the laughter. And soon enough, thy too began laughing.

"Oh look! There's a photo of Harry and Draco during a match." Pansy pointed out.

They all turned to the one she pointed and then they all laughed, including Draco.

"I can't forget that year. I think I almost dislocated my hips when I fell out." Draco said as he rubbed his hips.

The rest laughed.

After a few more minutes, Seamus and Blaise came out and ushered everyone to the dining room. They had rearranged the pub for the special dinner. As they began to eat, everyone was laughing in between bites, recalling memories of their years at Hogwarts.

"Well, I for one, clearly remember how Harry and I first met Hermione." Ron said.

"Yeah. She went to our cart and asked us if we've seen a toad. Neville's toad got loose that time." Harry added.

Neville blushed as he remembered that time as well. Everyone laughed again.

"As if my memory serves me right, Hermione's introduction to us went like this: Wicked! You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. She then turned to Ron who had his mouth full on food that time and added, and you are? Ron tried to answer the best he could, with a full mouth that is." Harry said.

Everyone laughed as Hermione and Ron blushed at the same time.

"Well, I remember Draco's first speech outside the Great Hall. Then one he made about Harry. I think it went like this: It's true then, the saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. He walked over to Harry and introduced himself afterwards but that time Harry rejected the offer of friendship because Draco had just insulted Ron." Hermione told them. They nodded.

"But then again, during our third year, You, Hermione, got back at me by punching my nose and calling me a 'filthy little cockroach'. That punch hurt by the way." Draco said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Sorry about that. But during that time, you did deserve it." She said.

"I know. No need to apologize." Draco said.

Everyone looked at each other and realized again how everything turned out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione used to hate Draco and Pansy. But now, here they were, having dinner together, like old friends. Blaise and Theodore were always neutral, since they began their first year. It amazed them how the war changed everyone's view about the people who were involved.

"I miss Hogwarts. It's been almost five years since we last saw it and ten years since the war ended." Pansy said softly.

They all agreed. After the war ended, they all came back to Hogwarts to finish their last year and started a new life. Everyone gave the Slytherins a second chance and it proved to be the right decision. Everyone became friends and helped each other recover from the epic war.

"I have an idea. Let's visit Hogwarts this weekend. It would be the right time to have the castle _almost_ all to ourselves since the third years to the seventh years will be here at Hogsmeade." Harry said.

Everyone nodded and agreed the idea was brilliant.

"And would Head Mistress McGonagall be surprised to see all of us." Dean said.

"Surprised? More like she'll have a heart attack." Seamus joked.

Everyone laughed with him, knowing what he meant by his statement.

"Well, just the same, I'm sure she'll be happy to see the rowdiest batch of students come and visit Hogwarts." Neville spoke. Again, they all nodded in agreement.

"By the way, was it true? You guys actually faced Lupin in his werewolf form?" Theodore asked as he looked at Harry and Hermione. Both nodded and smiled.

"Bloody hell! For some reason I was glad that when you went back to save everyone, I had a dislocated leg." Ron said then mumbled, "Thanks to Lupin that is."

Everyone laughed again.

They all enjoyed the rest of the evening as they laughed together at the funny memories everyone shared about their time at Hogwarts. True that time had passed them by so quickly. But they gained friendships that lasted slowly as the years went by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^ **


End file.
